Karaoke Trails
by Mistress at Midnight Ariella
Summary: Once more it is time for the Karaoke Night in the Great Hall! Enter the Marauders and Lily with her crew, plus some others and what have you got? A wild night of fun! Especially when the Marauders and Night Reapers are enemies!


Disclaimer: This isn't my song and these aren't my characters! They belong to their respective owners!  
  
Summary: Once more it is time for the Karaoke Night in the Great Hall! Enter the Marauders and Lily with her crew, plus some others and what have you got? A wild night of fun! Especially when the Marauders and Night Reapers are enemies!  
  
AN NOTES WILL BE AT THE BOTTOM!  
  
KARAKOE TRAILS Prologue ~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~ **~  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I may have your attention please," a loud voice boomed from the newly charmed stage. "As I was saying," the voice continued after it got quiet, "the annual weekend karaoke night will start again tonight. This year, though, it will only be for the seventh years. I am deeply sorry for all of you who have been working hard. On a cheerier note, let me welcome you all, new and old, back to Hogwarts! Our Head Girl this year is Miss Lillian Karra Evans!" The voice paused, waiting for the clapping to die down before continuing again. "Alas, we can't have a Head Girl without a Head Boy, who this year is James Xavier Potter!" He stopped to let the cheering stop. "Both are of Gryffindor. Now, on these last words let us eat. Bubbler, Dawn, Nyack, and Dernier." With the end of his announcements, food appeared on the five long tables and chatter picked up as people started eating. Sitting at the front table, where the teachers were, rested the newly pronounced Head Girl and Boy, Lily Evans and James Potter. The problem was that they were sat side by side, a big mistake as they were enemies, and were leaders of separate groups.  
  
Lily was dressed in a crimson knee-length skirt, and black fishnets, with a dark purple mid-driff tank top. She also had spike bracelets on each of her arms and black arm warmers beneath those. She wore a normal pair of black thigh length boots, and her black robes dragged the floor. Her mid thigh length red streaked black hair was held back by a black ribbon and her emerald eyes glittered with maliciousness while they seemed despondent.  
  
James, on the other hand, was dressed in a pair of baggy black jeans, a dark blue muscle shirt, a black button up shirt over that, and black shoes. His short black hair was spiked, and his caramel colored eyes sparkled. He, too, wore spike bracelets and a spiked dog collar. A silver chain kept his moneybag in his pocket and a far away glare kept most people at bay. His glare was mostly directed at her for the moment, so she countered with one of her own.  
  
"Albus, are you sure that they won't kill each other this year. After all, the Marauders and Night Reapers haven't gotten along since day one of first year. I mean, Sassy, Tani, and Arabella are doing better with getting along with Sirius, Remus, and Peter, I'll grant them that. But, it just seems a little, odd, that you made mortal enemies Head Boy and Girl," said Minerva McGonagall to Albus Dumbledore the headmaster. "Relax Minerva, Lily and James will get along just fine. They know that if they don't then the titles will be taken from them." Dumbledore soothed. Just as he said it a yell came from down the table. James sat with a look of utter anger on his face, and with soup dripping down the side of his head.  
  
"EVANS! Say your prayers and I hope you have a will because you won't live to see the light of day again!" James yelled at Lily, who casually picked up a napkin and handed it to him.  
  
"I'm sorry Mister Potter, but you seem to have a bit of soup on your face," she said placidly as she held out the napkin to him. He snatched it from her and rubbed the soup off of his face. Lily looked over at her friends and nodded, before standing up and bowing to James. "I do believe, Mister Potter, the I must leave. Farewell, for my friends are waiting." She gave a brief smirk and turned, walking out of the Great Hall's double doors.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~ **~  
  
AN: I know, I know! It's been done thousands of times before, but I couldn't help myself. I've got about five or six chapters planned out, but this is just a prologue. If I get a few reviews, flames of not, then I'll continue it on Saturday! Thanks! ~Ariella 


End file.
